Red Like BLOOD
by Veronica98
Summary: Lukisan itu adalah seni yang indah. Lukisan adalah seni yang bernilai tinggi. Semua lukisan yang dilukis oleh para pelukisnya mempunyai arti tersendiri . Begitu juga Kanna, yang punya impian menjadi pelukis terhebat sedunia.


Red … Like BLOOD !

Rate : M

Genre : Tragedy, Suspensy and Angst

* * *

Yosh ... !

Akhirnya Vero selesai juga FF rate M nya .

Semoga suka deng dengan FF ke-3 Vero. Mudah-mudahan kali ini gak terlalu banyak typos ya ... walau gak semua .

Ok, enjoy .. and always HAPPY READING ALL !

* * *

" Wah ..sepertinya ada warna yang kurang !"

"Warna apa ya ? … ohhh … warna merah ,merah … semerah DARAH !"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh !~"

- V98 –

Seni …

Seni adalah keindahan. Keindahan sama banding dengan lukisan. Lukisan adalah suatu karya seni yang dapat melampiaskan perasaan seseorang pelukis, dan … disinilah aku berada .

"KAMU ITU YA, KENAPA SIH TIDAK PERNAH MAU MENGIKUTI APA KATA IBU ! KAU ITU HARUS MASUK FAKULTAS KEDOKTERAN ,BUKANNYA SENI ! KENAPA SIH KAMU INI SELALU SAJA TIDAK MAU MENURUTI APA KATA IBUMU INI !"

Aku yang hanya terdiam menangis di belakang pintu kamarku, meratapi kemarahan ibuku. Aku pun menutup telingaku rapat – rapat dan memejamkan mataku dan … akhirnya aku pun tertidur .

Keesokan harinya ….

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mulai keluar dari kamarku, berharap kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi belaka. Akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku.

Setiap saat aku selalu dibayangi kekesalan ibuku. Kata-katanya selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Setelah selesai, aku pun bergegas pergi ke kamarku dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

- V98 –

Malam harinya ….

Akupun pulang ke rumah dengan membawa hasil lukisanku ditanganku. Aku ikut dalam group **_ART PIC _**. Sebuah group pelukis yang cukup terkenal di daerahku. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku masuk dan pergi ke kamarku, lalu lukisan yang tadi kubawa akhirnya kupajang di dinding kamarku. Hahh ….. aku berharap dengan lukisan ini aku bisa menggapai harapanku yaitu menjadi pelukis terhebat sedunia. Tapi …

"Kanna … lihat ! Ibu bawa apa ? Ini formulir masuk ITB fakultas kedokteran. Ibu tau nilai-nilaimu semuanya diatas rata-rata ,jadi jika kau masuk ITB jalur undangan pasti masuk . Aa … apa .. itu ?" tanya Ibuku .

"Apa … Ibu sudah mendaftarkanku ?" tanyaku padanya.

"KAUU … KAU MELUKIS LAGI KANNNAA ? IBU SUDAH BILANG KAU SEHARUSNYA MASUK FAKULTAS KEDOTERAN, BUKANNYA …. FAKULTAS MURAHAN SEPERTI INI !" bentak Ibuku

"AHHHH ….. CUKUP BU ! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN PERLAKUAN IBU ! AKU TIDAK MINAT DENGAN JURUSAN KEDOKTERAN, AKU INGIN MASUK JURUSAN SENI LUKIS BU ! DAN ASAL IBU TAU SENI ITU BUKAN ILMU MURAHAN ! AHH CUKUP, AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI MENURUTI APA MAU IBU. AKU AKAN PERGI DARI SINI !" teriakku pada Ibuku.

"OHH …. SILAHKAN ! PERGI SAJA ,DASAR KAU ANAK YANG TIDAK TAU TERIMA KASIH ! PERGI JAUH-JAUH DAN JANGAN KEMBALI !"

BRAAKKKKK !

Akupun pergi dari rumahku, pergi sejauh mungkin dari Ibuku. Hahhh … andai Ayahku masih hidup ,mungkin tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

- V98 –

5 tahun kemudian …

Aku menjadi pelukis terkenal yang memiliki bakat yang hebat. Akhirnya cita-citaku bisa terwujud. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri. Aku sudah jadi pelukis yang berbakat. Lukisankupun tidak kalah hebat dengan pelukis luar negeri. Semua lukisanku .. hasil karyaku aku pajang di musieum .

Hingga ….

Suatu ketika aku mendapat telepon dari bibiku. Ia berkata bahwa ibuku …. telah meninggal dunia. Aku _shock_ …. Lalu aku bergegas pergi menemui ibuku, dan saat aku tiba di sana banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang yang memakai baju serba hitam. Aku pun melihat ibuku …. terbaring tak bernyawa .

"IBUUU … MAAFKAN KANNA BU ! KANNA GAK ADA SAAT IBU PERGI ! MAAFKAN KANNA KARNA KANNA SUDAH JADI ANAK DURHAKA SAMA IBU !" teriakku histeris

"Kanna ,ikhlaskan ibumu. Saat ia masih hidup ,ia selalu sakit-sakitan. Sepertinya ia selalu memikirkan anaknya .Lalu ia menitipkan surat sebelum ia meninggal" Kata bibiku. Akupun mengambil dan membuka surat tersebut, lalu aku pun membacanya …

_"Kanna, maafkan ibu nak. Saat kamu pergi dari rumah ibu tidak bisa menahanmu. Maafkan juga kehendak ibu. Seharusnya, ibu tau kamu memang berbakat dalam hal melukis. Kau sudah hebat dalam melukis nak, dan bahkan lukisanmu juga sudah di pampang di musieum. Ibu selalu melihat beritamu di TV . Kamu ternyata sudah menjadi anak yang hebat. Ibu banggaaa sekali padamu nak . Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu, kapan anakku Kanna yang cantik bisa pulang kembali ? tapi … ternyata kau tidak pulang jua. Jika kamu membaca surat ini mungkin ibumu ini sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi, jadi tolong maafkanlah semua kesalahan ibu. Mudah-mudahan kamu bisa menjadi pelukis terhebat sedunia . Ibu akan selalu mendoakanmu anakku .Amin"_

_IBU_

Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, meratapi kepergian ibuku. Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa ibuku begitu menantikan aku pulang, tapi ternyata …. Aku tidak pernah datang . dan sekarang ibuku sudah pergi dari dunia ini .

Akupun pindah kembali ke rumahku yang dulu. Rumah yang dulu aku tinggali bersama ayah dan ibuku. Tapi sekarang ….. semua telah pergi .

- V98 -

Berbulan bulan kemudian ….

Aku menekam dirumah. Aku depresi ,kali ini aku sendirian. Aku kali ini memang benar-benar sendirian . Kematian ibuku membuat aku menyiksa diriku sendiri. Untuk meredam amarahku aku selalu melukis ,dan kali ini aku pun mulai melukis kembali. Akupun mulai melukis, melukis lukisanku yang baru. Aku mulai melukis keluargaku . Aku , ibuku dan ayahku. Aku melukis kami bertiga ,ini seperti reuni keluarga. Aku melukis kami semua dengan memakai baju yang sama berwarna merah .

Sampai …. Aku mulai mewarnai bajunya dengan menggunakan warna merah, merahnya ….. tidak cocok. Akupun mulai berpikir, warna merah apa yang cocok. Ah ,aku tau warna apa yang cocok .Lalu akupun mulai mengambil _Handphone_ku dan memencet tombol lalu mulai menelpon kekasihku.

Tutt …. Tutt …..tut ….

"Halo, siapa ?" tanyanya disebrang

"Ini aku" jawabku

"Oh Kanna, hai _lovely _.Ada apa kau menelponku ? kangen padaku ya ?" rayunya.

"Emm mungkin. Oh ya, boleh aku minta tolong padamu ?" tanyaku

"Tentu, kau kan pacarku. Memangnya kau mau minta tolong apa ?"

"Aku baru mau menyelesaikan lukisanku yang baru, tapi saat aku mau mewarnainya ternyata catnya tidak sesuai. Bisa tidak kau belikan aku catnya. Soalnya aku sedang malas keluar!" rayuku padanya

"Umm, boleh. Warna apa ?"

"Warna MERAH YA !" kataku

"Ok, warna merah ."

"Iya, bisa kan ? "rayuku dengan suara imut

"Bisa dong, apa sih yang gak bisa buat kekasihku tercinta"

"Kau bisa saja, emm… kalau begitu langsung antar ke rumahku ya. Aku tunggu !" kataku

"_Ok, see you honey_"

"_See you ,bye_ "

Akupun menutup telpon dan menunggu kekasihku .

-V98-

15 menit kemudian …

Akhirnya kekasihkupun datang jua dengan mobil _Ferrari _kesayangannya .Lalu ia pun masuk dan dengan membawa pesananku.

"_Honey_, aku bawa nih cat warna merahnya. " kata Roy pacarku

"Wah … makasih ya, loh … warnanya bukan merah ini, kalau warna merah ini aku punya. Aku ingin warna MERAH …. SEMERAH DARAH ." kataku padanya

"Oh .. maaf, soalnya kau bilang warna merah saja .. jadinya aku ambil warna merah biasa saja. Emm … biar kutukar." Roy pun mengambil cat tadi ia beli

"Ehh … tidak usah, aku sudah dapat cat warna merah yang ku mau kok"

"Benarkah , mana catnya ?" tanyanya

"catnya …. Yaitu DARAHMUUUUU !"

"AHHHHHHH …..TIDAKKKKKK !"

-V98-

"Nah … Roy, lihat ! lukisanku bersama ayah dan ibuku sudah selesai berkat cat yang bawakan untukku." kataku pada Roy yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Nah .. apa kalian juga mau kulukis ? …. Aku akan melukismu yang sedang memakai baju warna merah. Eh … tetapi cat warna merahku habis, Ahaa … aku sudah dapat cat warna merahnya ….

Hm … hahaha … itu … adalah ….

DARAHHMUUUU !"

- OWARI -

* * *

Gimana ? gak seru ya ?!

Ya sudahlah tak apa,, yang penting always dont polget ...

R n R

A RI GA TO U GO ZA I MA SU (^^)


End file.
